Talk:Custom Hero Factory Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Can we decorate the Main Page with this image? [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 23:51, November 18, 2011 (UTC) WARNING: I am falling into Holiday obsession. Or, if that doesn't satisfy anyone, we can try out this, which is probaly a better one because it's a single image with a very large size. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 15:48, November 19, 2011 (UTC) You COULD, but it'll make my laptop lag a bit... Also, I feel that the picture with Jenny Sharp that;s on the main page could use a revamp. That's just my opinion. 21bub21 22:31, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Bioniclezilla77 02:28, December 16, 2012 (UTC)BZ can you add my wiki on the main page with the links. updates They should update the featured articles. --Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 01:55, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Can't. No nominations, no votes. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 06:39, February 27, 2013 (UTC) This page is not locked! It was locked but what happened? It is not locked!Can you help me with this wiki? http://spoilerpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Spoilerpedia_Wiki 21:04, April 9, 2013 (UTC) There should be another MOC contest to add new characters to the banner and to remove some in favor for them. (Or just add more room and keep the characters. MOAR! MOAR!) Check out Millennial Shadow or DIE! (talk) 21:33, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Update We should really have this updated. User of the Month is still from March, and the Featured Pages are from April. Not only does this need to be updated, but I think that we should vote on someone to update it within the first few days of the month. It's June 10th, guys; our front page is kinda shameful. It really needs an update. TW~ (talk) 18:39, June 10, 2013 (UTC)TW Yeah, and some of the things that were supposed to be archived never did. Don't worry, a lot of wikis have this problem. Check out Millennial Shadow or DIE! (talk) 18:58, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Removal of the Custom Slizer Wiki The Custom Slizer Wiki is no longer part of Wiki Metru. Kindly remove all mention of them being part of Wiki Metru. Thanks, --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:19, June 19, 2013 (UTC) The main pagge needs to be updated with the features and the Halloween skin can be removed. [[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 15:16, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Can I Make This Can I Make A Custom Hero Factory Channel on YouTube or you have one? --Life is in your hands (talk) 20:42, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Deathswordle220 We do have one. What did you have in mind for it? (We never use that channel. :P) McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 The grinch stole our page! From about 9 to so far 9:30, the Custom hero factory hom epage hath vanished. Either some paranked us, or... IDK, someone might be editing the page. Either way... Holiday tidings it brings? 17:31, December 25, 2014 (UTC) I bet it was just a glitch. Checked the history, nothing seemed wrong. [[user:ChineseLegolas|'Bobinson']] ~''God bless the Hunter bandwagon.''